I've realized the beauty of your name
by Attackonhetalia
Summary: America and Mexico are good friends they have been pretty close with each other. But soon war is declared twoards Mexico. A terrible accident happens what will it come too?
1. Chapter 1

"Zzz..." The black haired girl slept while the meeting was being explained. America was sitting next to her and suddenly smirked as he was about to poke the countries cheek a hand flew up to his wrist "Don't touch me." The girl said sitting up right yawning a little. She had black hair which was reached to her waist she had light tan skin and brown eyes. "Sorry sorry." America said laughing a little "why are you laughing?!" "Because your suppose to itamadating but even though that rifle is strapped behind your back you still are not like a hero like I am." He started laughing "I'm just playing Mexico!" The girl was Mexico she is 18 like America a couple inches shorter than him though she wore a black skirt that went 3 inches above her knees with a Mexican military jacket with a rifle strapped behind her back. "Your childish" she said laughing a little "I'm more mature than you." Germany looked over at them and screamed "The both of you can wait till the meeting is over which is in 15 more minutes!" The meeting of course soon ended having the same outcome as always. As Romano came over too Mexico and America Spain also followed. "Hi Maria." He said in his always grumpy voice. "Hi Romano" Mexico answered back. "You were talking to this idiot during the meeting?" Romano said to the two of them. As America was about to answer to his rude comment Spain jumped behind all of hem "Hola!" He said smiling as always.

Spain came over to Mexico and Romani putting his arm around them shoulder "Hola mi Hija! Hola mi tomate!" America sighed not being able to talk to Mexico. After a long conversation between the three finally one of them broke the chain of conversation "I need to go now bye" The person who left was suprisingly Spain "sorry America!" "Nah it's okay dude!" He said laughing even though it did bother him a little. "Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime..." He said smiling "Like a date?" She tilted her head he looked back at her blushing madly "No! Like since we've known each other since we were pretty young! Just like friends! Urm..." Mexico laughed "I was just kidding! How about tomorrow?" America laughed in his normal loud voice as always "yeah sure!" "Okay see you then." She said walking off China walked over to America sighing "So stupid" "That was mean!" America answered back "I can tell you like her." China said pointing to the walking away Mexico who was already a pretty far distance "why her? She even wears Those boots with skirts but if you look closely she is pretty attractive." "Not helping china..' America said turning to him glaring a little. "Sorry sorry well first off... Don't mess up."

"How is that suppose to help me?" America said looking back at him "it's not but you said you guys are just going as friends so act like you always do but if you really want help go to Romano or Russia they have known her longer they probaly would also even have a better chance with her than you." "Whatever.." America said walking away "Or Itsly if your more comfortable talking with him if you ask Spain he is going to be protective of her and you won't be able to make a move!" America started to walking faster than he has ever before.


	2. Chapter 2 half way done

"Spain bro what is Mexico's Hobbies!" Spain turned around "What do you mean?" "What does Mexico like to do?" "Well she is quite entergetic she likes to play sports." He said "She also is quite creative." Spain nodded "Yep and she likes pacts about combat or guns." "She likes guns?" "Yep" yes! America thought to himself I know a lot about Huns he thought smiling. "Okay thanks Spain America said walking away when he called out "Why do you want to know?" "I was only wondering." "Okay than?" America then smiled and started to walk away.

Germany and Italy were probaly somewhere so I can't ask Italy he thought to America thought to himself "Great which means.."

"What would anywhere the hell would a bastard like you would want to know about Mexico?" America sighed and laughed and talked in his hero tone as always "But you grew up with her so you know more about her." Romano shrugged "You really don't need any more advice but to treat her with respect she still is a woman okay?" He said looking at the America in his blue eyes America nodded "Okay so leave me the fuck alone." Romano said to America back to his usual self. "Okay thanks Romano!" He said waving good bye

-next day-

"So What do you want to do America?" Mexico smiled the next day brightly "It's so nice here!" "thanks America is an awesome country!" But right after that sentence he remembered Mexico's question. "Oh yeah anything you want to do!" "Really? How about what kind of sports is famous here?" America nodded "Well baseball is a pretty Amazing sport!" "Really? How do you play that?" Before Mexico knew it America had brought her to a Baseball park. "Alright! Well this is how you play!" America was holding a baseball bat and put it up spreading his legs apart making a sort of sitting position "so you stand like this then when the ball comes twoards you you swing the bat trying to hit the ball. If you hit the ball and it's a good hit you might be able to go to a base or two bases but if it's a foul ball it doesn't count as a hit at all each time you miss the ball it would be counted as a strike three strikes your out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 continued...

"okay them do you get it?'' America asked smiling "i think so.." Mexico said lookinghim getting ready for the ball the come but before she realized the ball was thrown she swung the bat missing but it was very close to hitting her. "What the hell! were you trying to kill me?!'' America a little worried as well that the ball would hit Mexico straight in the face he walked to her getting behind her he grabbed where her hands were "let me teach you how to swing it." she smiled as thir faces were very close to each other he pulled it up aganist thier ears swinging it outward. "See" america said smiling as they both urned to look at each other their noses ouched making america bluh very brightly. He pulled himself a little away "s-sorry ahahaha" he began to laugh "wanna try again?'' As Mexico smiled tilying her head to the side and nodded "sure." she replied.

Now here is where chapter 3 begins_

"So Mexico this may seem rude but whats your real name?' Amerca asked as the two were eating at a fast food restruant. But it really shouldnt be suprising no? Mexico looked at him a little while but didnt find it rude at all "My real name is Maria" she said looking at him "Maria? that is a pretty odd name i have never heard of that name before." she laughed a little "it isnt a really popular name right now" she said smiling "What about yours?'' She asked America "Alfred" He said smiling at the Mexican who hair was in a side baraid and black pants was still neat even though they played baseball and raced each other. As America thought of Mexicos name he remebered that he heard romano telling, Italy that the name Maria meant Bitter. But Mexico wasnt bitter well maybe a little sometimes.

I remember when France said that there is no beauty to her name after he had lost an argument with her. To say the truth the name Maria is sorta like.. Name meaning + name Maria= No beauty? America looked at Mexico she was pretty much laughing and smiling most of the time i wonder why she had that nme that had no beauty when she was beautiful. "hey are you okay?" Mexico asked waving her hand a little in front of his face."Yeah! i was just thinking that you and France fight a lot dont you guys." She became quiet her happy and light face expression turned dark and gloomy "yeah..he is planning to declare war aganist me i can just feel it its bad...Many of my nations people may get hurt i just want there to be peace." BUt she looked up starting to smile and laugh again with her bright face exprisson "Thats why is should try my hardest to fight"

America looked at Mexicoand realized he shouldnt have said that but saw how quickly she made herself smile. Feeling a lttle bad he did nothing else but apoligize "Sorry.." Mexico smiled and laughed a little "You are odd there is nothing to e sorry about!" she smiled looking at him in his blue eyes His eyes are crystal blue they are beautiful Mexico thought to herself as he smiled. Two people who both have things hiden behind a smile.

Except she is stronger america sighed to himself. "what are you sighing about to yourself you doof" Mexico laughed "Nothing! just that you beat me at the race we had i think you were cheating!'' "In your dreams im simply better than you at running!"

The next day after the meeting France and Mexico were fighting. Russia stood watching with some kind of worried look in his eye. "Dude Whats wrong?" Russia looked back at America who was walking tworads him with his goofy smiled and american accent. "Look they are fighting again this time its getting a little more serious every time." America looked at the two listening closley. "Give me some of your land!" Mexico glared "Shut up! i wont give you any of it!" France laughed "but darling you will if i give you something in return." He said putting his index finger under her chin lifting it up gently. America stood looking at the two worridely. Mexico smacked his hand away "Dont touch me! And your Nepoline wont help at all" France smirked "But he will he is certain to gain your country" he smirked "There is nothing you can do about it if you dont do anything in two weeks i will declare war you wouldnt want that aganist your peaceful country would you?" Mexico glared at him and kicked him where no man shoud be kicked he bent over in pain. This was the first time in a long time they have seen Mexico the way she was. Since Spain tried to recoungcqer her twice. She looked at him with anger a dark hatred face."you bitter ass" He said angrily with tears in his eyes tried to hold back. SHe had hit him with not even all the force she could have.

"I am not Bitter i am simply protecting my country."


	4. Chapter 4

Two days before its offical and France declares war. As America thought of this he sighed a little worried. Russia looked the american "what is wrong?" he asked "Nothing." America said looking at him "Is it Mexico?" Russia asked America didnt answer. "Dont worry" Russia smiled "Follow me'' After a couple of hours they got to Mexico they hid watching her train The usual black skirt she usual wears wasn there there was black military pants her combat boots were more noticable she wore a blue mexican military jacket her black hair was in a barid. She was giving her militay orders her army looked quite strong and powerful. While Russia and America were hiding in the bush Russia made a little rustle making three men rush over. Not realizing it the men had thier guns pointed at the two in the bushes "Deben ser parte de la frances." One of them said.

"asi que debriamos matalos dercho?" the other asked "si" america laughed nervously "dude Russia what should we do?" Russia laughed "Dont worry i got this FATHER WIN-!" As Mexico felt the breeze she rushed over stomping in front of russia makng him stop "What the hell are you pendehos doing here?!" "No reason..." RUssia and america said togther at the same time. As Mexico looked at them she said to her soliders in spanish "No te preocupes que son amigos" "hehehe" AMerica laughed nervously "You guys need to be more careful" Mexico said laughing a little at the two."Arent you a little worried" America asked "Nah" She said smiling to say the truth she was she was even shaking a itl=tle but dug her nails into the palm of her hand trying to stop luckyily Russia and America didnt notice. "We better get going then"

The next day one day left as soon as America got to the meeting France was already seated. all of the sudden mexico comes in knocking over France. "You liar!" She yelled he only smirked Spain and Germany came in "What is going on!" Germany yelled Mexico looked up leaving the room. Spain face features became dark for the moment but back then to his usual self. America rushed out of the room to Mexico. "Hey Mexico wait!" Mexico turned "what was all that about?" America asked a little confused tilting his head. "France already sent troops and stabbed one of my soldiers..." Her face was angry and serious. But she took a deep breath and smiled. "At least that solider is still alive." But I need to get ready I know as soon as he walks out of those meeting doors we start war. "hey Mexico what if I could help you.." Mexico cocked her head to the left "how?" America shrugged "I could help supply for you during war and stay at your house help with some plans." As soon as Mexico was about to protest she thought "How come you want to help me?" America smiled and laughed as if it was obvious "Don't you see! Because that's what Hero's do!" Mexico smiled "Thanks America it would be pretty cool if you would help me." she felt a weird warm feeling in her heart and knots in her stomach. 'i wonder what this feeling is..?"

As soon as the meeting ended war had started a year into the war Mexico ran to America. " America! I need help with something!" America looked at Mexico "what?" He realized she was holding a knife "how long is Frances hair?" A little worried why she was holding a knife he answered by showing it was shoulder length maybe a centimeter longer Mexico grabbed her hair that reached to her waist and cutted it to a mid neck length maybe an inch shorter her hair was now straight. "America in my whole lifetime I never suspected to ask someone this but... Can you make my hair look sorta like a guy." America a little suprised did what she asked after he had finished using sicciors instead of the knife he looked at Mexico and thought she looked adorable and beautiful. Mexico put on her Army jacket and helmet with black pants and combat boats. With how she looked he couldn't tell she was Mexico "why did you do all of this?" America asked "because I am the only female in my army and they will reconize me. " so since I have a Natrual flat chest which is sorta sad.. But! It makes me look male is some sort of way." "A feminine boy" America mumbled "yes but with the helmet you can barley see my face." Mexico smiled making sure the helmet strap was secure she grabbed a sword and nodded "well back to war for me" Mexico said nodding America also included himself in the war to help Mexico. But just like in any other war there are injuries And death nothing diffrent.

1862

On that day America was resting but still watching the war he was injured in his arm he saw Mexico and France looking Angrily at each other soon the two were fighting wildly after every clink of their swords. Mexico hit France sword with strength and power she looked exactly where he was hitting soon he stabbed Mexico's shoulder not knowing it was her. She continued to fight he left many cuts on her causing her to bleed as well as she did with him as the two were weak from blood loss. France kicked Mexico in the stomach she fell to the ground her face was dirty bleeding from a cut. Her helmet came off as soon as France got a look at her face he raised up his sword to finish her off weakly he looked at her. And said "this is it for you so why keep fighting?" He said smiling her face became into a glare and looked up at him "I won't let you take away this country (herself) " She soon got up and began fighting again. until She caught him off balance he fell to the ground she put her swords metal to Frances skin under his chin. "I don't want to kill you France surrender now." America soon was already rushing away from the infirmy to see if one of them had won as soon as he got there escaping from the nurses he saw Mexico and France standing up both who lost a lot of blood France saying he surrenders ending the war Mexico's country people were laughing and celebrating with laughter. Mexico who looked dizzy and weak from her blood loss walked twoards America and smiled warmly "Look we won." "You won" America said to Mexico "thanks" Mexico said as soon as she took another step she fainted.

-Spanish translation-

deben ser parte de la frances - They must be with the French.

asi que debriamos matalos derecho?- Then we should kill them right?

si-yes

no te preocupes que son amigos- don't worry they are friends


	5. Chapter 5

At the hospital Mexico slept silently the heart monitor was beating at a steady and good rate. She had a fever. A bandage was on her cheek bandages were on her fingers she was wearing a hospital pure white gown,she was sent to the hospital when she fainted. America closed his eyes remembering how scared he became picking her up winning the war came with a painful price. She held something tightly in her left hand so America held her right hand. She also had a bandage around her stomach in her left arm it was covered with bandages her right hand only had a bandage on her index finger thumb and pinky. The doctor said she was in a coma from losing to much blood. America face became sad at the thought he was sitting next to her bed and held her hand. He looked at his hand and removed it her hand reacted it slightly it seemed as if she wanted to still hold his hand. As America looked at Mexico Spain came rushing in "Maria!" He yelled as he came in there he immediately kneeled next to her laying his head on her legs "Mi hija..." He said his face expression was sad. America looked and felt horrible Romano came running in and grabbed Mexico's left hand the only reaction from her sleeping body was her fingers gets that twitched. He more grabbed her wrist while tears ran down his face "You are stupid Maria...Please don't leave us..." Romano and Spain stayed in the room for 30 minutes Spain had left while others kept coming in and leaving Romano stood up America had stayed there the longest. "America...please I hate to say this...please take care of Maria she is like a sister to me she always talked about how you are so brave and gave so much insparation of being a hero all I am saying is to take care of her..." Romano mumbled and left quickly. As soon as America looked at Mexico and grabbed her left hand "I love you... I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier when you were awake." As soon as he said his her left hand showed a necklace chain a little courius he opened her hand gently loosening the grip and saw she was holding a golden necklace with a star charm. Seeing this America suprised left with his head throbing trying to remember what that necklace reminded him of. But before he left her grabbed the necklace and put it on her neck. She looked beautiful while sleeping her short hair was neat.

When America got home he felt sick so he got in bed and fell asleep.

-Americas dream-

America awoke to seeing himself younger maybe 8 he had been in Spain's country. England was at Spain's house he wore a star necklace that he had bought for himself. As America was in Spain's house he decided to look around when suddenly he bumped into a girl with black hair that was to her shoulders. "Hey who are you?" The girl asked him she tilted her head she was wearing a white dress with lace on the bottom it was long sleeved it was puffy sort of like a teacup. America a little confused whispered out his name "Alfred.." she looked itamadating "But you can call me America..." The girl smiled all of the sudden "Okay America I am Mexico!" The present America knew this is how she met him But didn't remembered the next part. They ended up hanging out he met Romano and told America not to get any trouble and being a stupid bastard like Mexico. By the time America had to leave which was three four days later Mexico and America were already close friends. America had then given Mexico his star necklace. as they grew up he realized that she always held the necklace in her hand during wars. It even showed her in the current war that had just ended and won by Mexico when she was walking she held a tight grip on the necklace showing her bend over coughing. As americas eyes widened He reached out to her but could reach to her. suddenly she was in front of him her brusied cheek and cut cheek while blood on her face she was serious and looking at me. "It isn't your fault" That is what she said with the short hair. When suddenly she again showed had her long hair that reached her waist and smirked " ITS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STAYED BEHIND!" The two people were totally diffrent he knew they were Mexico but didn't know what she felt suddenly dissapered.

-Awakened-

America gasped out of fear with cold sweats he felt his chest tightened making it hurt when he breathed in and out. He touched the bottom of his eye feeling tears going down. He sighed pulling his knees to his chest "I miss you..." he mumbled.

/3 months passed/

after the meeting England and China were speaking "Hey China haven't you noticed how sad America has been lately it is making me a little worried..." China sighed and nodded "He fell quite in love ai ya"' America heard but ignored the words

America went to vist Mexico he fixing around her room after he finished he went and sat next to Mexico. He remembered France saying how Mexicos name was ugly since it meant bitter. "Bitter no beauty...? No. That's wrong." He said that quitely to himself sitting next to her bed "Maria...No she is not bitter.. Maria that name is beautiful... It is quite very beautiful." Tears ran down his face "Please wake up...I miss you.. I have realized the beauty of your name."

-Mexico's dream-

"My body hurts..." Mexico finally lifted herself in her dream self she realized she was wearing her white dress that was long sleeved that had leave at the bottom of the dress. There was a mirrorShe walked to it putting her hand on it she saw herself with her longer and previous hair. that her smirked but she realized how diffrent the person looked there. her eyes were not brown they were blue "Who are you?" She asked the person "I am you" she grabbed Mexicos worst pulling her through she saw that it looked like she was "her" showed up again smirking suddenly turning into America "wha-?!" He was looking straight into her eyes "YOU LEFT ME. WHAT FRIEND DOES THAT YOU ARE AWFUL." His voice sounded dead while he smirked Mexico's eyes widened "This is just a dream!" It had been forever since she has had a dream she did not want this to be her dream. She tried backing away when suddenly the floating ampotsphere stopped she was suddenly falling until someone grabbed her wrist. While she was falling and pulled her it was her past self with long hair and looked at her. "leave me alone." Mexico said to the girl and suddenly her "self" began to speak her eyes were brown this time "Youve had a crush on America since he gave you that necklace am I not right?" Mexico eyes widened but she blushed. "He is waiting for you I know you actually think your not strong enough to wake up but he is waiting for you and I know you truly love him." she grabbed Mexico's hand putting something in the palm of her hand once the girl that looked like her smiled Mexico looked at her while the tears ran down her face hand and saw the necklace America gave her when they were younger. The girl waved goodbye smiling.

-awakes slowly-

America sat next to Mexico while tears ran down his face. When suddenly he felt another hand brush by his cheek "Hey why are you crying?" A happy voice said America looked at the person he thought might have said. Mexico smiled "How have you been?" His eyes widened "This must be my hallucinations" Mexico laughed she smiled happily "No Man this is real life!" Americas eyes widened he hugged her tightly he smiled wiping his tears away. Mexico laughed hugging him back tightly while tears ran down her face "I-I love you Maria..." America said quitely while embracing her. "I love you too Alfred" she said smiling suddenly before they both knew it America had kissed Mexico pulling away quickly both blushing smiling America laughed as Mexico had suddenly kissed him Gently both filled with happiness.

Authors note

-the next chapter is the last one-


End file.
